A Broken King
by Deathkins
Summary: It shattered his entire world and scattered the pieces. Gone forever with no hope of recovery. No longer was he the King of Gryffindor he had fallen, failed his house. Failed himself and everything he stood for. SLASH DRACOHARRY!
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Broken King (1?)  
Author email:  
Sub Category: Drama  
Rating: M (for later chapters)  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, Order of the Pheonix  
Summary: Harry Potter Gryffindor King And World Defender. His tragic life story finally became too much. So much that it broke him.  
Author's notes: Ta da! Another long-awaited fic by yours truly -cocky grin- This basically wrote itself in about 10 minutes. I have a plot outlined (-gasp- A chaptered fic! OH MY GOD!) and this is the first chaptered fic I have written in a long LONG time. I've never actually completed a chaptered fic so lots of encouragement is needed to keep me going! It is my goal! Oh and Just to warn you

SLASH! SLASH FIC! Draco/Harry! Don't Like it don't read it!

This will not be a smut fic either (sad I know. I bet you weren't expecting that!) So now hardcore Boy on boy action. Sorry guys.

Argh..Not Beta'd..I need a new one..Anyone up for the job? Try to ignore the bad grammer. I is a gud righter I swore.

Okay..Onwards!

.Draco gazed at his lover in concern from his place on the sofa. Harry hadn't moved from the window sill in nearly an hour. The Boy Who Lived simply sat and stared out of the window at the grounds below, though he wasn't really seeing them. He had that far-off look in his eye that Draco had come to recognize in these past few weeks.

Ah yes, those past few weeks had definately been interesting. It seems as though the unbreakable, untouchable, and almost inhuman Harry Potter had been broken. You see he never quite recovered from losing his godfather. All of his past experiences, his horrific past had finally caught up to him. He had saw things adults, let alone teenage boys should never have to endure. That is all that Harry Potter is too, a teenage boy. A lost little boy in a big grown up world full of people out to hurt him.

Out to break him.

He was just a young boy with a tragic past he kept locked away, deep inside his soul lied the real Harry Potter. The small vulnerable orphan he truly felt like he was, but no one knows that Harry Potter. Harry Potter Gryffindor King. Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived. Not Harry Potter the poor teenager who needs a hug and a kind word after a childhood of hate.

Well one can only pretend so long, and Harry had pretended all of his life. Harry's made up life had finally done the unthinkable.

It broke Harry Potter.

It shattered his entire world and scattered the pieces. Gone forever with no hope of recovery. No longer was he the King of Gryffindor; he had fallen, failed his house. Failed himself and everything he stood for. That's what brought him to the mental state he was in today.

Draco walked up behind Harry slowly and wrapped his strong arms around his shoulders placing a small kiss on top of his head. Harry looked up at him with those cold emotionless eyes. Draco had gotten used to this also. He knew Harry loved him, he had loved Harry long before this entire ordeal.

Though this was not his Harry. No his Harry was the loving, stubborn, and invincible savior of the universe. This moody Harry was a shell of what he once was. Harry had very violent and varying mood swings. One day he would talk your ear off, rambling for hours on end about nothing and everything at the same time as he tried desperately to express his genius to those around him. None of them understood, they were all to slow, too inferior to understand his advanced knowledge. On other days he wouldn't even leave his bed, opting instead to lie in bed and sleep away most of the day. Yet there were days where he seemed almost normal. (These days were Draco's favorite, the closest he would ever get to having the old Harry back, **his** Harry and he knew it.) Or on days like today he was withdrawn and hardly ever uttered a word. It was those days that Draco worried about him. He couldn't help if he had no idea what was going through his mind.

"Ready for lunch Darling?" Draco asked gently. Harry looked at him for a moment as though he was just asked a very complex question and then nodded slowly and almost unnoticably. It may have gone unnoticed to anyone except Draco.

He noticed everything about Harry.

Draco wrapped one slender arm around Harry as they began to make their way towards the Great Hall. Many people pointed and whispered as they passes, earning death glares from Draco and the occasional rude hand gesture. He may be the queerest thing at Hogwart's but he was still a Malfoy, and that in itself was intimidating.

They made their way to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall slowly. Draco sat at the Gryffindor table now, he figured it was best for Harry to be in his own element rather than risk his mental stability just so Draco could save face. Plus Draco's House had basically disowned him while he insisted upon this relationship with the enemy. Draco could hardly call Harry anyone's enemy in his current state. Not that Draco's reputation mattered, he simply wanted the best for Harry.

He wanted everything for Harry.

So there they sat, The Fallen Prince and The Broken King, together.

And Draco would have it no other way.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you all!

"Hello Harry!" Hermione greeted cheerily. "Malfoy." She said with a curt nod his way. Just because he was dating her best friend did not mean he had to like the mudblood and apparently she felt the same way. He simply nodded back tightly, sitting down beside Harry. Ron simply glared at Malfoy.

"Hey Harry." Ron said. Harry gazed at them with those same bleak green eyes he had given Draco earlier. Ron gazed at his friend with sorrow filled eyes.

It struck Draco at that time, he was not the only one mourning a lost. 'It must be even harder for them,' Draco reasoned ' they've been best friends since first year.' He felt a moment of pity for them, that was quickly replaced with anger. They may have known him for longer but who was the one constantly looking after Harry? Making sure he ate, got to classes, and didn't harm himself in any way. His most dearest friends left him in his direst hour of need. Some friends of his.

Draco began to dish out Harry's plate as he realized Harry wasn't capable, or just lacked the desire to do it himself.

"Eggs? Toast? What'll it be babe?" He asked, not really expecting an answer. Harry just looked at him in the same desolate way. "Good choice! I think I'll have the same." He said smiling happily at Harry, as if he had not just ignored everything he said to him. He set the plate down in front of his boyfriend and tucked into his own.

Harry stared down at his own plate before very slowly picking up his fork and dragging bits of food to his mouth. He chewed and swallowed as though it was a monumental task. Draco grasped Harry's free hand underneath the table and slowly ran his thumb lovingly over his knuckles.

"Good boy." He said quietly as Harry kept up his deathly slow pace of eating. After a few more moments though it appeared he was finished as he lost interest in his food and sat down his fork.

"Aren't you going to finish your breakfast mate?" Ron asked Harry. Harry showed no sign of understanding him though as he continued to stare at his plate. :Guess not.." Ron sighed dejectedly.

"Harry, are you sure you're up to classes today? I mean, you don't look so good and I'm sure Dumbledore and all the Professors would understand given your..'condition'." Hermione said in concern.

"Granger, you haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about! I would appreciate if you would quit going on about a 'condition' or a 'problem'. He's fine! Can't you see? He'll be fine!" Draco said almost in desperation as he rose from the table and ran out of the Great Hall as the memories came flooding back.

flashback-

_"We think Mr.Potter is suffering from a severe mental disorder, we think it best that he be emitted into St.Mungo's." Said an aging mediwizard._

_"NO! He's not leaving! You can't make him leave! Please! There's nothing wrong with him! He'll be fine! He's just having a rough month." Draco said trying to show them that Harry was NOT mentally ill._

_"Mr.Malfoy please keep your emotions under control." Dumbledore told him coolly. "Is there any way he can stay here at Hogwart's?" Dumbledore asked once again his attention trained on the mediwizard before him._

_"Well given his condition.." That's all Draco could stand to listen to as they discussed his boyfriend's brain. He ran down the hall and peered into the room where Harry was at. Harry was in the middle of the large room rocking back and forth tears leaking from his eyes. Draco pounded on the glass of the door trying in vain to reach him. Harry looked up and upon spotting his boyfriend he got up and came to the door._

_"Draco! Please..get me out of here! Don't let them take me. I'm so scared Draco...so scared..Help me.." Harry said once again breaking into sobs. Draco couldn't understand what Harry had said through the glass as it was too thick. He tried his best to comfort the crying boy as he grew more frantic once he realized Draco couldn't hear him._

_Things shouldn't be this way. Harry was supposed to be the strong one. The one who kept Draco sane, the one who protected Draco. Draco needed Harry as much as Harry needed Draco. He vowed then never to let himself get separate from Harry._

_-end flashback-_

Draco raced down the hallway, only now still aware that Harry was trailing behind him. Draco was quite a sight running through the hallways eyes wide and wild, his hair disshelved, and was he crying? Yes, he realized.

" When Harry gets better he'll remember that I was the only one who stood by him. I was the only one rooting for him to get better. He'll realize how useless his friends are, and we can live happily together alone at last." Draco though crazily racing down the hallway, he was almost to his private quarters that Dumbledore had given him once his house had excommunicated him.

"He'll show them all, won't he? They never even believed we would last! Shows you how much they know! We're so perfect for each other. They just don't understand us." He thought as he reached his room.

"He'll be fine, we'll be fine. Nothing's wrong." Draco lied to himself over and over and he actually began to believe himself. He had manipulated his brain into believing the lies he told it.

They were quite right for each other. Draco's eyes were wild, untamed, and he paced around the room panting while Harry's eyes looked but took nothing into those blank green pools as he sat frozen on Draco's bed.

They belonged together like two parts of a whole. Each piece filling a void so similar yet so astonishingly different. But when they were together they could almost fill that void and pretend for once in their life it was non-existent. Without each other their world's would collapse.

Well, at least that's what Draco liked to think.


End file.
